


Pariahs

by notmyyacht



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frederick Chilton is a Drama Queen, Hand Jobs, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel, Frederick, and Freddie all live together under Frederick's roof. What could go wrong?</p>
<p>This is just a short series of drabbles of these three being an item.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“No! Absolutely not!”

The kitten in Frederick’s hands purrs as he scratches behind its ears.

“Please Freddie?” Frederick holds the kitten up, hoping that if she looks into its big blue eyes, she’ll change her mind.

“Frederick, we can’t keep a cat in this house,” Freddie says, keeping her voice stern, but lowering the volume. Yelling won’t help the situation. She wiggles her nose.

“I mean it,” she says, “I’m allergic.”

Frederick frowns and holds the ball of ginger fur under his chin.

“It’s _my_ house. You don’t have to stay under the same roof,” he says.

Freddie attempts to shoot him a ‘you can’t be serious’ glare, but stops short with a sneeze. Abel finally makes a move and scoops the kitten into his arms.

“Well, I think we should keep it,” he says, stroking its fur.

“You can’t be serious, A _bel_.” Freddie sneezes four times in a row before turning her back on them. “Look, bring it to a shelter. Do _something_. But there’s no way we’re keeping some cat that you found _off the streets_.”

She announces her exit with another loud sneeze.

Abel and Frederick look down at the kitten. Well, there’s certainly no way they’re going to bring it to a shelter.

Keeping the kitten a secret from Freddie Lounds is no easy feat by any means. Despite Frederick’s protests, Abel insists that they can’t allow it into the bedroom, or anywhere obvious. Luckily, Frederick has many unused guest rooms. Abel suggests hiding the kitten in one of them. They take turns with the litter box and feeding the poor creature.

More than once they almost get caught when Freddie walks in on them arguing over what to name it.

“Abel wants to name my cane Isabelle,” Frederick improvises. Freddie folds her arms with feigned interest.

“Please tell me you mean your actual cane, not your…” She raises an eyebrow and glances at Frederick’s crotch. Frederick’s face flushes red as Abel makes no effort to hide a smirk. At least they didn’t get caught with the kitten.

Freddie’s sneezing fits get more and more often as the week passes. She chalks it up to the spring season, or that maybe the house is dustier than it looks.

It’s early afternoon when Freddie comes home earlier than expected. She was out to get groceries, but it was a holiday weekend, which means crowded parking lots and even longer check-out lines. Freddie had decided it wasn’t worth it and would go out tomorrow. They could survive a day or two, if need be.

Abel makes the mistake of thinking Frederick is home early, but when someone behind him sneezes, he realizes he goofed.

“Oh, hi Freddie,” he says, still rubbing Isabelle’s belly.

Frederick comes home a few hours later to a scolding. To his relief, Freddie lets them keep the kitten.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie always found it ironic how Abel was always able to calm Frederick down after a nightmare. A good half of those nightmares used to caused by the man in question. Hannibal Lecter took that spotlight now.

Abel has a soothing voice, knows just where to touch to calm a person down. Even Freddie once had a nightmare and it was Abel who soothed her. Frederick is on another level. He once confessed to her that he’s had less nightmares since she and Abel moved in. Freddie still isn’t sure what she thinks of that.

But it was always Abel who promptly woke up and calmed Frederick down. Freddie never slept alone with Frederick. It was always the three of them, but for tonight Abel said something about taking a trip and left. All his clothes were still at the house, so the two assumed he was coming back. Something about tying up a loose end, which really made the Freds uncomfortable, but they let him go.

They turn in that night with quick, awkward “Goodnight"s. They stay on opposite sides of the bed. Freddie turns on her side, her back to Frederick, who lays on his back. Everything is wrong without Abel there.

Freddie is awakened in the middle of the night by the rustling of sheets behind her. Her eyes fly open, gaze landing on the bedside clock. It’s a little after three. She buries her face into her pillow. Abel will take care of it…

But Abel isn’t here. That’s right.

Freddie turns to Frederick, who’s mumbling a stream of Spanish under his breath. His fists grab at the sheets, his forehead covered in sweat.

“Frederick,” she says calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Frederick, wake up. You’re dreaming.”

When nothing changes, Freddie repeats what she said, louder this time. Frederick’s mouth opens and he emits a blood-curdling scream. Freddie instinctively covers her ears. She’s never heard him scream like that before. It was a sound she imagine he would have made in the observatory if he hadn’t been so out of it.

“Frederick!” She shakes him by the shoulders. “Frederick, you’re having a nightmare. Wake up! Wake up!”

That does the trick. Frederick awakes with a sharp intake of breath. His large eyes search the dark room and land on Freddie’s face.

“F-Freddie! You…”

“You were dreaming.” She runs her fingers through his hair as he continues to stare up at her. He tries to catch his breath as he talks.

“We… we were in the observatory. There was nothing left inside… inside of me. He was going to sew you up… in me.” His voice cracks at the last two words and Freddie can feel tears run by her wrist.

“Abel Gideon?”

Frederick swallows and shakes his head.

“Hannibal?”

He nods.

“Abel wasn’t there,” Frederick pushes back and looks around, “Where is he?”

Freddie cups his cheek.

“He went on a trip, remember?”

“Oh… right.”

Freddie watches him wipe any stray tears from his face. He’s still shaking as he slides back under the covers. Freddie slides up next to him, draping one arm over his chest. She muses how Abel would already have Frederick asleep by now.

She presses a kiss to his shoulder. Freddie doesn’t have that soothing voice, those careful medical hands that know where to touch. She kisses his neck, earning an approving hum. Perhaps not, but she does know what Frederick likes. She slides her hand under his t-shirt, scratching over his chest hair. She’ll just have to do her best.

Frederick turns his head and Freddie’s lips meet his. It’s a soft kiss, comforting. Frederick opens his mouth to deepen it as he brings a hand up to cup her breast. He gives a gentle squeeze. Freddie smiles into his mouth. That’s something she always liked about sex with Frederick; he’s always so eager to give back.

She gingerly pushes him so he’s on his back again.

“Shh,” she coos, “how about we make this about you tonight?”

Frederick stares at her lips, nodding. She kisses him again, her mouth firm on his, but not rough. She distracts him with kisses as her hand travels south and slips under the waistband of his briefs.

A soft moan escapes his lips as she wraps her hand around his cock. He hums into her mouth. She strokes him slowly at a steady pace, her thumb brushing over the head every time. She doesn’t speed up, but Frederick is panting and thrusting his hips.

“Freddie _please_ ,” he whimpers into her ear. It’s not the same tone of whimpering that she heard in his sleep. That’s a good sign.

“Alright, Frederick. You want to cum?”

He nods, his arms are wrapped around her and his nose in buried in her neck. Freddie only speeds up a little before Frederick squeezes her tightly against him as he cums over her hand.

Freddie quickly gets out of bed to clean up. When she returns, Frederick’s stained briefs are carelessly left on the floor. She shakes her head and crawls back into bed. In the moonlight streaming through the window, she can see the smile on his face. Frederick immediately pulls her close so his arms are around her torso and his head is tucked under her chin.

“Thank you,” he mumbles before quickly falling asleep. A job well done, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Frederick lets out the most pained cry that echoes off the walls of his big, open house. His eyes widen at the sight of blood swelling over his skin and inevitably dripping down. He lets out a smaller disgusted noise as he jumps to his feet to keep from dripping onto his suit pants.

The office door bursts open, making Frederick jump back.

“What happened!?” Freddie demands with concern in her eyes -and wow, if not for the panic in Frederick’s throat, he would be touched that Freddie is concerned.

“Oh my God, is that blood!” Freddie continues. Frederick looks down at his sliced finger. Oh god, what if he needs stitches; or worse, he loses it?

Frederick screams again and runs out from behind his desk, past Freddie, into the hallway. His other hand is wrapped tightly around his bleeding finger.

Abel comes in from the kitchen -it’s his turn to cook tonight- to find the Freds yelling at each other in the living room.

“Don’t _touch_ it!” Frederick yells at Freddie, extending his unscathed hand to keep her at arms’ length.

Abel rolls his eyes and snatches up the bloody hand, his grip firm on Frederick’s wrist.

“Frederick, is this a papercut?”

Frederick nods.

“You went to medical school, you _know_ this isn’t going to kill you, right?”

A blush creeps over Frederick’s cheeks. Abel sighs and tugs on his wrist to join him on the couch.

“Freddie, would you be a dear and get the first aid kit?”

Freddie is scowling at Frederick with her arms crossed.

“Sure, I’ll get the baby his Hello Kitty band-aids,” she sneers, walking off.

A few minutes later, Frederick’s finger is all bandaged up. Abel releases his hand and puts items back into the first aid box. When he turns back, Frederick’s finger is in his face. Seriously? But Frederick sticks out his lower lip and gives him the puppy eye routine, which never actually works. Abel exchanges a look with Freddie, who is back to glaring at Frederick.

Abel smiles and leans forward to plant a quick kiss on the bandage. Frederick turns his finger to Freddie. She shakes her head.

“No. You made me freak out over nothing.”

“Pwease?” Frederick wiggles his finger. She stares at him a moment, then smirks and pushes his hand away. She quickly leans in and kisses his cheek instead. Frederick doesn’t complain.


End file.
